Purple Cat
Purple Cat Start Begin by using your runescape accounts speaking to Wendy who can be found just north of Rimmington Skills None Quests: Swept Away, Gertrude's Cat What You Need A cat or kitten of any kind Recommended Items A house in Rimmington, charged Amulet of Glory for Karamja teleport, Energy Potion, Spirit Terrorbird and Tireless Run scrolls OR Bull Ant and Unburden Scrolls, Explorer Ring (3), Boots of Lightness, Spottier/Spotted Cape, Penance Gloves The Mini-Quest After completion of the Swept Away Quest, you may be wondering how Trogs got so... Purple! The fact is, Wendy has been working on an experimental dye that you can put on your very own Cat or Kitten. Getting Started In order to start this Miniquest, you must have completed Swept Away. Wendy can be found in Maggie the traveling witch's encampment, north of Rimmington and east of the Crafting Guild. To learn about how to make your Cat turn purple, question her on Purple Cats. She will explain that all she needs is a vial of Magic Unguent from Lottie. The Magic Unguent Travel east to Port Sarim and climb down the ladder in Betty's Rune Shop. Speak to Lottie about retrieving the Magic Unguent and she will tell you that you are allowed to take it. However, since you rearranged the creatures in Swept Away so easily, Betty has become paranoid and has mixed them up even more to create a very challenging Creature Puzzle. Talk to Lottie again to receive the Magic Slate so you can get to work. Rearranging the Creatures Looking at the Magic Slate, you will see that Lottie was right and the creatures are in even more of a mess! Remember the rules to organizing this mess; you cannot carry more than one creature at a time. And none of the animals can be carried through the door of a chamber that contains another creature in an enclosure. Failure to follow these rules will cause the entire puzzle to be reset. After you have moved the Blackbird into it's home, you should finally be able to open the locked chest near Lottie. Search the chest for the Unguent and go back up the ladder to return to Wendy. Talk to Wendy about Purple Cats and she will take the Unguent from you, she will then thank you and ask for any cat you wish to turn purple. Before turning your feline friend a funky color, be wary of these conditions: When attempting to turn a Hellcat purple, you will get a message saying that it will turn back into a normal cat Purple kittens will grow up to be a Purple cat You can return to Wendy any time to get the color removed from your beloved Cat or Kitten Once you understand these terms, use your feline on Wendy so she can put some Purple dye on it! Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of a very stylish pet.after you finish this min quest you ll get a lot of runescape gold and power leveling experience!